tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Diesel 10
Diesel 10 *'Class': BR Class 42 *'Designer': British Railway's Swindon Works *'Builder': British Railway's Swindon Works *'Configuration': Bo-Bo Diesel 10 is a villainous diesel with a roof-top hydraulic grabber titled "Pinchy". Bio Diesel 10 is a large, powerful Warship diesel. On his roof is a hydraulic crane arm with a metal claw attached - a claw he refers to as "Pinchy". Diesel 10 had been to Sodor a long time ago, creating problems for the steam engines. He chased down Lady - the engine who kept Sodor alive - and made her crash. In the years that followed, Lady's caretaker Burnett Stone took her into hiding, trying desperately, but failing to bring her back up to steam. Diesel 10 returned many years later, intending to destroy Lady for good. He brought with him two lapdogs: Splatter and Dodge, who were present when the boss was scheming. He was first seen in the movie charging past Thomas and Gordon at Wellsworth. He also dumped sneezing powder all around Tidmouth Sheds, the wind from Harold's blades blew it all over the place. Diesel 10 had very little success with his plans - Mr. Conductor caused Pinchy to throw him safely onto bags of flour, and during a speech on "how to stop being stupid" he caused a coal chute to empty its contents on top of him at the coaling plant. By using special coal from Sodor, Burnett Stone was able to bring Lady back to life. Diesel 10 was determined to attack her, but lost the aid of Splatter and Dodge. Burnett, Lady, and Thomas found themselves being chased by Diesel 10 over an unsafe viaduct. The center of the viaduct collapsed, and while Thomas and Lady were able to cross safely, Diesel 10 was too large and fell into a passing barge below. How Diesel 10 got back to Sodor is a mystery. It is very likely that Sir Topham Hatt decided to give him another chance. In Diesel 10's next appearance in Calling All Engines, he was working at the scrapyards, using Pinchy to load rusted metal into trucks. The sight of him returning caused Thomas and Percy to shudder in fright. Thomas and Mavis went to tell steam engines and diesels all over the island to meet at the coaling plant, a chance and hope for them to work together and get the new Sodor Airport done on time. When Thomas went over to tell Diesel 10 about the meeting, he got scared to his wheels. Not sure if Diesel 10 would want to help the steam engines anyway, due to their difficulties in the past, Thomas sped away as fast as he could. Construction of the Airport was almost complete when a tower collapsed, cracking the runway and blocking the tracks. With Harvey the Crane Engine, too far away to clear the line, Thomas took a chance and decided to ask Diesel 10. Convincing his former archenemy that helping the other engines would prove how useful he was, Thomas returned with help to clear the line. In The Great Discovery, Diesel 10 and a number of other diesels later waited in the quarry yard to hear if Thomas had been found in the days leading to the reopening of Great Waterton. Appearances Diesel 10 has appeared in: * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines * The Great Discovery (cameo) Persona When we first met him, Diesel 10 was an evil, conniving, bullying, and psychotic monster. He absolutely despised steam engines, and would call them taunting names like "puffball" and "teapot". He is Sodor's strongest but not quite largest diesel, his power being enforced by his slightly malfunctioning claw, Pinchy. He can use this deftly, and is even able to use it to make a sculpture. All engines, steam and diesel alike, fear but don't respect him. Despite his aggressiveness, he will help on occasion ever since Sir Topham Hatt brought him back, but only when it suits his personal interest. He can have a caring side, but he very rarely shows it. Basis Diesel 10 is based on a BR Class 42 "Warship" with an added non-regulation hydraulic claw. Behind the Scenes In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Diesel 10 was originally played by Australian actor Keith Scott, and the character was intended only as villain supplementary to Doug Lennox's character, P. T. Boomer. Boomer was cut due to early audience reactions, and Diesel 10's role was rewritten as the primary villain. In the process, Keith Scott was replaced by Canadian improv comedian Neil Crone. Crone, with fellow improv comedian Kevin Frank, had been auditioning for the film to play the trucks. Crone was given the part of Diesel 10 when he was heard performing a gruff voice during auditions. In the final movie, Crone and Frank improvised much of their dialogue - including the name "Pinchy" for Diesel's claw. Trivia * According to a website called "The Real Lives of Thomas the Tank Engine", Diesel 10's hydraulic claw, Pinchy, is an illegal modification. Voice Actors * Keith Scott (Thomas and the Magic Railroad original workprints only) * Neil Crone (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Ginzo Matsuo (Japan) (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Kiyoyuki Yanada (Japan) (Calling All Engines) Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden * Brio * Take-Along * Take-n-Play * TOMY/TrackMaster * Bandai Tecs * Di Agostini * Wind-up Trains Gallery Image:Diesel10.png File:CallingAllEngines138.jpg File:CallingAllEngines87.jpg|Thomas and Diesel 10 File:CallingAllEngines83.jpg File:CallingAllEngines82.jpg|Diesel 10 with the rest of the engines at Sodor Airport File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad62.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad13.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad22.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad23.png|Diesel 10 with his self-portrait File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad76.png|Diesel 10 hangs from the viaduct File:CallingAllEngines63.jpg|Diesel 10 at Sodor Airport File:CallingAllEngines61.jpg|Diesel 10 clears branches File:TheGreatDiscovery187.png|Diesel 10 in The Great Discovery File:Diesel10'smodel.jpg Image:Diesel10promo.jpg|Diesel 10 in Calling All Engines File:Wind-upDiesel10.jpg|Wind-up Diesel 10 File:Take-AlongDiesel10.jpg|Take-Along Diesel 10 File:TOMYDiesel10.jpg|TOMY Diesel 10 File:Diesel10Wooden.jpg|Wooden Railway File:ThomasLand(Japan)3.jpg|Diesel 10 at Thomas Land Category:North Western Railway Category:Magic Railroad characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Antagonists